NEVER GONNA BREAK DOWN
by Ettie117
Summary: "Not everything is easy but you can not lost hope!" PART2: Kensi, Nell & Tess have a little problem while their ladies night... sequel of Up above the world so high and Why are you doing this. Enjoy:- friendship, some D/K, C/OC, N/E & flashback L8R
1. Part1: hijack

Hello everyone, this is my third story. Well, yeah I am back with those crazy little things here (yeah, yeah my funny little world )I really wanna thanks to Suuz, who helped with this one story+ for everything... and thanks to everyone who helped me to went through hard days Before you start with reading, please notice I am not English native writter, so there will be for sure some mistakes, mixed tenses, I am really sorry for it but still… ENJOY

ncislaNCISLAncisla

PART1 The Plane

xxx

It was a typical day in the OPS. Detective Deeks walked into the Office with his amazing smile, while junior agent Kensi Blye was still arguing with him. The first thing detective noticed was a woman sitting in Hetty's office. He walked to Sam who was sitting behind his desk, drinking his coffee.

„Morning, so who is the chick in He…' he asked but Kensi's face shut him up. 'I'm just asking, Fern!' he said still smiling in his own defense. 'It wouldn't be so bad to have another agent…I mean... another female agent…"

„Deeks!" Kensi exclaimed and hit him on his shoulder.

„I'm just saying!" Deeks replied with a another one smile and repeted his own words "Really I am just asking. Do not be mad, princess!"

„Come on, Deeks! You have me, Nell…"

„Look around," Sam said, who had been listening to the conversation from his own desk. 'All around you are female agents."

„Yeah, yeah, I know, but I meant new ones," Deeks smirked at Sam and sat to his desk. „Callen went to the airport, right?"

„Where am I supposed to be?" Callen asked curiously. He walked over them, still holding his stomach. He still couldn´t forgot Deeks that he was shot few weeks ago.

„You didn't forget Tess, right?" Kensi asked shocked.

„Dude, you are worse than me..." Deeks smiled once again

„Yours good mood is really..."

'No, I did not forgot about Tessie!" Callen stopped their conversation. „She's coming home tomorrow." He saw the faces of the others. „She is coming home tomorrow, right?"

„Nope," Sam smiled. „She's coming home today. You better go before you miss her and Nate"

But before Callen could have chance to leave, Eric appeared at the balcony. „Guys, I guess you need to come up!' he shouted at them. 'You need to see this!'

xxx

All people in the OPS froze. They saw photos from the air plane crash.

"Is it what I think it is?" Marty asked first still shocked with what he saw.

"Plane crash." Nell confirmed silently.

"Is it the plane where..." Kensi couldn´t asked moreand looked at Eric. "Please tell us they are ok?"

Eric on the other hand looked at Nell "Uh, no. This plane went from LAX to London, it crashed 1 hour ago, it was hijacked."

"God guys, you made us the heart attack." Deeks smiled

"But this is not the end of the case, right?" Sam finale spoke

"No, we have a bigger problem." Nell Jones confirmed "Nate has tried to contact us because his plane was hijacked."

"Wait a minute, Nell. His plane?" Callen asked shocked "Where is Tess?"

"He didn´t mention her, Callen, I´m sorry." Eric answered him

"Maybe she stayed in Japan..." Nell said her guess.

"No, she called me yesterday she said she is going home." said Marty and he looked at Callen.

"How many times she said she is going home and she always stayed with Nate there. " Callen looked at everyone in the OPS "Do you have any connection between Nate´s plane and this one crashed plane?"

"Maybe some terrorists?" Sam asked.

"We don´t have a confirmation yet. We said everything to you" Nell answered worried

"Well, one more thing. " Eric re-played the phone call by Nate. _"I do not have so much time, we were hijacked… some people are hurt, there is a bomb on a board…." _then they all could hear a gun shot

"Great another bomb thing." Deeks said "When did he called?"

"It´s been about 30 minutes. But no contacts after that." Nell answered "Air Force One is already up there."

"It´s never good sign." Sam added

"What are we going to do?" Kensi asked

"We will wait…" Callen answered "Meanwhile, where is Hetty?"

"She´s had a meeting but she left the OP a few minutes ago." Eric said

"I need to talk with someone from AF1 who is working on it, Eric, now!" Callen said

xxxXXXxxx

Hetty opened the door of apartment. It was a nice place, near to the beach. "Here we are, my dear. You will be safe here. One of my best agent lives near so he will keep an eye on you." She smiled at her guest "It all will be ok, just take your time, then call me and we will talk about your new job. "

The mysterious woman nodded. "Thank you."

"I´ll do everything I can to help you! " her phone rung . "Hetty´s speaking."

xxxXXXxxx

The team was waiting in the OPS. Everyone was silent. They were waiting for the answers. Everyone hoped their friends are going to be fine. But since they couldn´t help them, Hetty was somewhere God knew where. They all felt lost.

"I hope Hunter is not coming back..." Deeks said to break the silence. "I really don´t want to be with Sam again."

"Don´t you worry, it will not happen again." Hetty walked and sat near to them "You all look horrible!"

"Do you have any news from Nate?" Callen asked still worried

"Or Tessa?"

"I guess you all tried to call them, and they are not answering you, right?" Hetty smiled softly "Still can´t reach them, Eric?"

He shakes his head.

"What is this about Hetty?" Callen asked surprised by her action

"Mr. Callen, the plane landed in New York. For your information no one was killed. Our friends are OK."

"OK?" asked Deeks again "OK? Just like that?"

"Nell?" Sam asked "The Air Force confirmed?"

"Uhm…" she started searching again "Yeah, few minutes, let´s say seconds ago."

"Hetty?"

"You should go home, drink some tea it was hard day, wasn´t it?"

They all looked at her, confused, worried.

"It´s not our case, let´s go home, have some rest. I mean it!"

xxx

Callen went to Hetty´s office. "Why we can´t contact them?" he asked

"Oh, , you´re still here. Well, all I can tell you is that Miss Petrovova was shot and for a while she was in surgery. Nate is in the hospital in New York with her and he will contact me later, if I will have any updates about her condition I´ll let you know, agent Callen. Now go home. Really don´t worry. Both of our agents are really going to be ok!"

"Agents? Since when?" he asked surprised

Hetty smiled: "Some impossible things in our lifes are possible if we let these things happen, Mirster Callen."

TBC

p.s. I don´t belong anyone/anything. Well maybe some OC :P all have a nice day ))


	2. Part2: STRANGER

_Note:_ Hi friends, please notice I am not English native writter, so there will be for sure some mistakes, mixed tenses, I am really sorry for it but still… ENJOY Part2

**ncislaNCISLAncisla**

_1 week later _

xxxxx

Nate and Tess were back in LA for two days. There were no cases for those days, just some paperwork. The team asked them a lot of questions about Japan and hijack but no one wanted to answer. Callen tried to talk with the younger psychologist but she ignored him. Let´s say she talked just with Hetty and Hetty Lange had her own plans for the psychologists and new agents. Only Eric´s had some secretly work.

Surprisingly the whole team had a day off. Callen and Sam went to Santa Monica for a game, Marty with Eric enjoyed surfing and the girls just wanted to have some fun, it started with shoping, which Kensi didn´t like very much, but her friends proclaimed her…

xxx

There was a big ladies night at Kensi´s house. She, Nell and Tess were watching movies, joking around, drinking beers. It was almost midnight.

"So, after some alcohol, tell us some gossip, Tessie." Nell smiled and drunk another beer

"Well, I´m sure you´ve had more fun than me."

"No, no, no… " Kensi smiled "There is something off, come on Tess!"

"I´m just tired. If I remember well I was shot."

"Callen was shot as well. He went back to work.."

Tessie looked at Nell "Callen is Callen, I am not like him or you."

"Okj girls, we brought here some bad mood, didn´t we? But Tess if you want to talk, you know we are here for you, right?"

"Of course, Kens, thank" she smiled "Japan was really nice btw… Do you have something different than beer?"

"Fridge is your friend." junior agent answered.

Xxx

"What´s really wrong?" Kensi came to kitchen. She was standing next to the door. Tess was still standing with opened fridge. "You know I can´t found a thing…."

"Sure, and you in here for ten minutes then" She laughed "What´s bothering you?"

"Can we talk about it… uhm, tomorrow?" she closed the fridge.

"What about tequila?"

"Sounds like a plan to me" psychologist, or for now the junior agent, smiled. "What about you and Marty?" psychologist asked and they both left the kitchen.

"I told you before there is nothing between us, we love each other but we´d kill each other… Just partners, really…" Kensi answered as they entered the living room. They both saw scared Nell as she was directly looking at the window. "What is it, Nell?" Kensi asked

"There is a girl outside… she…. She looked strange I think she has a gun."

"How long is it?" Tess asked

"I´ve first saw her when Kensi left me in here. I saw a blood as well…" she started to panic "She went somewhere…. Don´t know where." Nell asked shocked "What if she wants us dead?" she sat on the sofa.

"Nell, you drunk enough, maybe you just…"

"No, no, no. Tess I´m 100% sure. "

"We should check…" Kensi suggested. She took a gun from locker "Nell, stay here. Tess…"

"I´m going with you."

Xxx

Kensi Blye and Tess Petrovava went to the door. Junior agent pulled the curtain on her door. She jumped by the view, it scared her.

"What?" Tess asked and when she saw what Kensi, she paled. There was a girl, about 17-20years old, she hold gun on the right hand, and the knife on the other hand. Her clothes were full of blood. The stranger was watching them, silently. Tess wasn´t sure if she is crying of smiling. She just stood there.

"Help me… please…" she said after awhile, it was something between scream.

Kensi wanted to opened the door, but Tess stopped her."No, in her voice is not a panic, or any danger… I mean…"

"What if someone is after her?"

"And why would she come to your place? She doesn´t look like someone was hunting her. Call Marty, he lives nearer than anyone, tell him to be careful." Her friend nodded and started to dialed Deeks. Tess was still looking at that girl "Nell?"she shouted "Call LAPD, I think we will have some problem in here."

The girl smiled and left.

"Where did she go?" Kensi asked worried "Deeks is on his way."

"LAPD too." Nell said scared as came to them "Did she run away?"

All of them heard gun shot and as glass break.

"Damn!" Kensi yelled, she took her gun and went to the living room. The window was broken. But no sign of the girl, as she went closer, she saw that girl lying on the ground. "She is outside…" she shouted to her friends, then she came to door. "Not sure if she´s alive. Call an ambulance… I´m going to check her." She opened the door, held her gun firmly.

"I´m with you!" Tess followed her. They came to the girl. "Tess?" Kensi asked as the psychologist checked her pulse. "She is dead…."

In the same time LAPD showed, right next to them Deeks parked his car.

Xxx few minutes later Xxx

On the crime scene were forensics, cops everywhere. The girls were standing in the house. Detective Deeks talked with one of his ex-coworker. Everyone was talking but for them it was like they couldn´t catch the sound. The waiting was worse. They knew the cops will talk with everyone alone. First they chose Kensi to talk.

Marty made some coffee, and gave it to Nell and Tess. "You girls ok?"

Nell looked at him, like he was freak. "Of course we are good! Damn!" she stood up and went to the door. The LAPD officer stopped her. "Wait a minute, ma´am."

Tess looked tired, paled. When Marty gave her the coffee, she looked at his neighbor "She had to be on drugs…"

"Who? Nell?"

She smiled softly "No, that girl."

Kensi came to them. "Oh Lord, coffee." She smiled "Nell, you are next. Don´t worry, officer is nice."

Nell just nodded and left them.

"Hetty already knows. She called me. She said because we called you, Deeks, you have to take care of us till tomorrow…."

"I like that, keep an eye of you…" Deeks smiled "When they finish the interview I´ll drive Nell home. You, Kensi, on the other hand may choose me or Tess."

"Tess sounds better!" Kensi answered him with a smile

"Maybe we should all stay together… " Tessie yawned

xxxXXXxxx

TBC


End file.
